Love Drunk
by Letters from Silent Heaven
Summary: parties,alcohol, love. Meet Ema, her rules & her life. But what if one party changes everything.
1. Rule 1: It's all about the right dress

**_Love Drunk_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the script. Are you happy now?

_Chapter 1 **"Rule No. 1: It's all about the right dress. "**_

"_I am, I'm too fabulous  
I'm so fierce that it's so nuts  
I live, to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your mannequin"_

_Hey my name is Ema Skye, detective. I'll show you my f.a.b.u.l.o.u.s. life. If you follow my rules, nothing can go wrong. _

It's the event of the year, for all of us. Every officer, detective and prosecutor will come to this party. What I'm talking about is the "justice for all party". This year would be even more special. Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice (and his sidekick Trucy) & Miles Edgeworth would come. MILES EDGEWORTH!

"_That means: I have to look fabulous. Breathtaking. Stunning. Nothing simple like last year, when I wore that beach dress with flip flops. It was ok, cause everybody wore dresses like mine, but this year my dress has to be HOT__ .Rule No. 1: It's all about the right dress. Where do I buy such a dress? I don't know. It would be best if I call Lana."_ I thought. I immediately called Lana.

**Lana : "Hey Ema." **

Ema: "Hey Lana. I wondered if you could help me?"

**Lana: "Sure. What is it?"**

Ema: "It's this party where every prosecutor, lawyer & detective is going to."

**Lana: " I know what you're talking about. I'm planning also to go. But why do you need help with this party? "**

Ema: "I need a dress. A perfect dress."

**Lana: "And..?"**

Ema: "I want you to help me pick one "

**Lana: "Ok. I'm picking you up in about 20 minutes. See ya later."**

Later/The Same Day.

"I really don't get why you need me for this. Last year you were able to pick out a dress yourself." Lana said head shaking. I looked around the store. "I just want to make sure my dress will be good enough." 20 Minutes later I was still looking for a dress. But somehow there was nothing special.

Then suddenly I saw it. My dress. It was perfect. So many details & a beautiful color. It was a pale peachy colored dress with ruffles.

I tried it on and well, it looked AMAZING! "Gorgeous, Ema. With this", she pointed at the dress, "you'll be the queen of this party. Can I go now? I'm tired."

"you can go. I wouldn't have needed you anyway." I said not caring much about my sister.

"Hate you." she said, walking away. "love you,too." 'memo to myself: never go shopping with Lana again. '

* * *

Sooo hey:) It's my first Klavier/Ema story, so please be nice. I know this chapter is short & I used the word dress a lot (because I love it! XD)

Next chapter will be all about the party. That means: the first appearance of Klavier !

if you want to see the dress that inspired me , message me & I'll give you the link.

If you like it review…please?. OHH if you read the next chapter && you'll learn some german words. I am from germany so this will be easy for me. Hopefully, I'll see you again.

Xoxo

_Heaven._


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

Love Drunk

_Chapter 2__.1: Rules of a princess__  
"You gotta be cool, you got to behave  
And there'll be time for that when I'm lying in my grave_

You gotta watch your step, or you'll lose your way  
Take heed of your elders and do everything they say  
Watch out for the man, the man who tolls the bells  
But if I fear for the devil and I fear for myself  
Then I'm gonna have to fear for everybody else"

_Rule #2: Feel like a princess, look like a princess, but don't act like one_

2.1: Strange.

"Maggey. Stop it. Right now." I said calmly, looking at Maggey. "I really don't know what you're talking about." She snapped at me. "You're staring at the same picture for 20 minutes. It's annoying. Are you nervous or something?" "It's just so exciting! Ema, we've been waiting for this party the whole year. No wonder I'm nervous. Ema, how can you just sit here & do your hair?" I shook my head. 'Sometimes I ask myself why I'm friends with Maggey. We're so different.' "Because I know that this party will go as planned." I told Maggey.

"Go as planned? What exactly was your plan? It's a party, Ema. Not a mission. Sometimes I wonder if you're at least a bit normal. But then I guess, you're far to strange for this world."Maggey looked at me worried. "So I've been told, Mag."

"Strange. Oh yeah. I was always like this. But people seem to like me the way I am, so I never changed something about my personality. But I had to change something in my life (long ago. I can't even remember the time). So I made up rules. I have 10 main rules. I just need something I can hold onto. I really think that rules make sense. "

//First Interlude//Maggey Bird//

My best friend Maggey bird is a cheerful & optimistic person even though she has the worst luck on earth. Her boyfriend died a couple of years ago. She's really a good person but sometimes she just…annoys me. Still I love her [as my best friend of course]. We work in the same place that means I can see her every day. Lately things changed between us. She's acting all strange. I'm Maggey's boss, so this could be the reason. Maggey is 23 years old , born in Seattle. She likes cute things like puppies and cupcakes.

Maggey has actually right now a pretty good time. New boyfriend. New Job. New Life. She's changing.

I wish I could say she's a person that stands up to other people. Sadly, she's not. She never did. She's a believer. That's her biggest problem. People are fooling around with her. They are using her. And the only thing I can do is to stick with her no matter what.

Guess who

I finally wrote another chapter of Love Drunk.

I started this chapter in December 2009...in 4 months I should've manged to write more than this.

A shame. I know. Better than nothing, I guess.

This chapter is splitting in 2 parts. The second one you'll get next week or something.

ByeBye

Sara,


End file.
